Nightmare on Elm Street
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: One, two, three, four, someone is knocking on your door. It's Halloween night, and you just watched one of the scariest movies there is, Nightmare on Elm Street. Will you answer it? My entry for the "Tricks and Treats" Contest- 2017.


The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to Sherry Neal for editing this, and being my sounding board when it comes to any and everything I can throw at her.

This fic was written as part of the "Twilight Tricks and Treats Contest- 2017." I didn't place in the contest or win any awards, but this was the first time I've ever entered one, and I wrote something that took me out of my comfort zone. For that reason I am proud of this story, and I hope you enjoy it.

POV- Bella

Halloween night, and I'm watching scary movies by myself while waiting for my boyfriend to arrive.

I sit here, curled up in my blanket watching Nightmare on Elm Street, biting what little nails I have into the quick. This movie scares the shit out of me, and I have no clue why I am subjecting myself to watching it, especially when I am alone.

Freddy is a sadistic bastard that likes to torture his victims via their dreams. I watched it when I was younger, against my parent's advice of course, and had nightmares about the burnt faced, serial killer Wes Craven thought was a good idea to subject viewers with for weeks following.

I'm brought out of my musings by the doorbell ringing.

I throw the blanket off myself and make my way towards the door. I take a quick look through the peephole, just to be sure, and spot a couple of kids dressed up as superheroes.

I grab the plastic jack-o'-lantern, that I had sitting on my hall table, and open the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" The kiddos all yell out at the same time!

I try my best to look surprised. "Oh, my gosh!" I put my hand over my heart, dramatically. "You all scared me." I know I am not an actress, far from it, but the tittering laughs I receive from the peanut gallery were enough to make me smile.

The costumes these days are incredible. They're so realistic. "You all look amazing." I say sincerely, as I put a full-sized Hershey's chocolate bar into their own receptacle. They'll not get any of those mini-sized ones from me. When I was younger and went out trick-or-treating, I carried a pillowcase. Hey, don't judge. Do you know how much candy you can fit into one of those things?

These days, kids carry those small plastic pumpkins; the ones their parents have to empty the loot into something else because they get full too fast.

"Thanks." The wannabe spooks call out to me, waving bye as they go back down my sidewalk.

I wave back to them with a big smile on my face. "You're welcome."

I step inside, placing the plastic jack-o'-lantern back on the table. I turn around to close the door, still wearing a smile on my face. I'm surprised to see a man just standing there in the open doorway wearing a Freddy Krueger mask. My smile instantly fell, as well as my heart. I'm overcome with an eerie feeling.

I was stunned to see a man standing there, because it was obvious he wasn't a kid. "Can" -I had to clear my throat- "can I help you?" My voice cracks.

The man, or should I say Freddy steps forward, and my fight or flight instincts kick in. I scream as I turn to run, when I feel a hand grab my upper arm. I panic, turning around swinging my hand as I do. I grab the mask, yanking it as hard as I possibly can, when I hear… laughing.

It's not a sick, sadistic laugh of a madman that comes to murder you. No, it's the sick, sadistic laugh of my fucking boyfriend, Edward. I rip the mask from his beautiful face, and watch as his green eyes tear up from laughter.

"Babe, you should have seen your face." He manages to stutter out through his peals of laughter. He's so oblivious to how pissed off I am at him right now. My resting bitch face will be set for the rest of the night.

When he finally manages to compose himself enough to take notice of me, he seems to realize how upset I am. He steps over to me, putting his arms around me, hugging me. "I'm so sorry, babe. I knew you said you were going to watch Nightmare on Elm Street. I just wanted to scare you a little. You know I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a joke."

I pry myself out of his arms. "Be that as it may, it was a stupid prank Edward. You just don't do that to a girl, especially when she's alone." I chastise him.

He drops his chin to his chest. "I knew it was a dumb idea when Emmett suggested it to me, but he said that you'd think it was hilarious since you like the movie." He looks so disappointed.

I cross my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow. "Edward, when is it ever a good idea to listen to Emmett?"

He rubs the back of his neck as he thinks. "Ummm, he has some good ideas, sometimes." He tries to defend our mutual friend.

I shake my head and laugh. "I wouldn't say that going to watch Jello Wrestling was a 'good idea' now, would you?"

The smile he gives is immediate and blinding. "Oh, Bella… I thought it was a great one." He emphasized the word great while waggling his eyebrows.

I shake my head. "You're a pig." I admonish but not really meaning it.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not denying that, babe, but you still love me." He smiles devilishly at me, and even throws in a wink for good measure.

I rub my eyes and sigh. "Unfortunately, yes, I have to say that I do." This man can drive me insane at times, but in a good way, most of the times.

He wraps his arms around my waist as he places his forehead against my own. "So, am I forgiven?" He gives me the puppy dog eyes, the ones that he knows I can't resist. Those damn eyes are fucking lethal and can disintegrate my panties in a matter of seconds. He totally doesn't play fair and he knows it.

I sigh dramatically, like the drama queen that I can be. "I don't know, Edward? That was really mean." I pout at him, full on, with my lip sticking out.

He takes advantage of my pouting, by sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and I have to say, I fucking love it when he does that.

He sucks my lip all the way into his mouth, almost to the point where it's painful, then releases it after he gave it a small bite. "So, am I forgiven?" he asks breathlessly, pushing his hard length against my stomach.

My brain is turning into mush. This man can do that to me with his kisses. He completely robs me of my senses. "I don't know, babe?" I try to act unaffected by him as I play with the hair at the nape of his neck; he loves when I do that. "I think I might need a little more… convincing." I play coy with him.

The twinkle in his eyes lets me know what he's thinking as he grabs two hands-full of my ass, picking me up off the floor, and starts walking over to the couch. I immediately wrap my legs around his waist. "Game on, baby, but I hope you're ready for me to apologize to you… all night long?"

I moan my answer as I bite his neck, then suck and lick the sting away. His guttural moan tells me that he likes it when I do that. We're not usually ones for marking each other with hickeys, well, not where anyone can see them at least. For some reason, I just can't help myself, it being Halloween and all. I can be a vampire for the night, and he can be my little lamb.

"Baby," he grunts, as he bears his neck to me, "suck harder." He encourages me as he squeezes the round globes of my ass cheeks, grinding himself on me.

I suck on the side of his neck, pulling the skin away from his body from the force of my suction, causing him to growl. I suck hard again before pulling away with a pop, looking at my handiwork. There's already a reddish-purple bruise starting to form on the skin underneath his ear, and I get a sick sense of pride because of it. I reach up with my pointer finger, and trace an outline around my love bite. This causes Edward to push his erection up against my jean covered pussy and hiss through his clenched teeth.

I look into his hooded, green eyes. "You liked that, didn't you, baby?" I'm asking him if he likes me giving him a hickey.

He rubs his erection against my pussy again. "Does it feel like I liked it?" He grabs my hips and grinds me over his bulging cock.

I thrust my hips down, grinding my pussy onto his hard dick. "Mmm, it's hard to tell?" I tease him, in more ways than one.

He smirks that half smile, the one that causes my panties to become soaked whenever he levels it on me, and the asshole knows it too. "I think I need to show you just how hard it really is, don't I?" He flips me over, causing me to squeal.

He hovers over me, leaning down slowly to kiss me. It starts off with a spark, then erupts into an inferno within a matter of minutes.

Our clothes are disintegrated in the process of stripping each other. When we're both naked and panting with need, Edward sets a grueling pace, thrusting his hard cock into my eager pussy. He's glorious with his head thrown back, one arm on the back of the couch, the other holding onto my tit as it bounces in his large hand. I watch mesmerized as the muscles and tendons in his shoulders and neck bunch up, then release. I honestly think I could come just from watching him in his ecstasy.

He removes his hand from my breast, and I mourn its loss immediately. That is until he sticks his thumb in his mouth and starts to suck on it. That has to be the most fuck-hot thing I've ever seen in all my life. "Oh my God, Edward." I manage to pant out.

His thrusts are starting to get choppy, erratic. "Baby, you… you need to come." He grits his teeth, then places the thumb he'd been sucking on my clit and rubs circles.

My back arches up off of the couch, as pleasure I've never experienced before shoots out from every nerve ending in my body. "Oh, oh… I'm…" I can't make complete sentences, and I don't think Edward minds.

He's starting to grunt, and I think in my orgasmic haze I heard him say my name along with a few "fucks", but I can't be sure?

I feel him kissing the side of my head. I think he either fucked me stupid or I dozed off? Either way, it's all good.

I hum in contentment and snuggle further into the couch. I can feel the rumble of his laugh against my back, as he spoons me. "Bella, wake-up." He says in a sing-song voice he knows will make me smile. I shut my eyes even tighter, pretending to be asleep so he'll sing to me. I love his voice. It's just one of the things I love about him.

I feel him push some hair from my face, and I do the girly-sigh thing inside. He can be so sweet sometimes. "Babe, you need to wake-up." He places a gentle kiss to my temple. I fight to keep the smile off my face.

"Bella," he whispers next to my ear as he runs his finger over the cleft of my ass cheek. "If you don't wake-up, I'll have no choice but to finger fuck your beautiful ass while you're asleep."

That got my attention. My sweet, romantic boyfriend can be an asshole too. We've done just about everything, except anal. Yes, we've discussed it, but I heard it hurts like a bitch and have been too chicken to try it.

I clench my asshole as tight as possible, and reach behind me grabbing his hand. "Do it and I'll break your finger," I warn him.

He laughs, biting me on my shoulder. I turn over to face him. "You knew that I was awake, didn't you?" Apparently I'm a worse actress than I had originally thought.

He smiles so big it makes his eyes crinkle at the corner. It's one of my favorite smiles on him. He shrugs his shoulder. "Your breathing changes from when you're asleep to when you're awake. It's pretty easy to tell." He leans forward, placing a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"What time is it?" I try to look at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost six. Why?" He looks at me curiously.

My eyes go wide with surprise. "Edward, it's Halloween. I'm shocked that I've not had anymore trick-or-treaters come by since earlier?" I panic as I get up from the couch. I can't believe no one has come by since those kids earlier. Usually it's a steady stream of kids all night.

Edward sits there with his arms thrown over the back of the couch, naked as the day he was born, and apparently not a care in the world. "Don't worry about it baby. It's not a big deal."

I stop hopping around as I was trying to put my shoes back on and look at the gorgeous specimen of a man sitting on my couch. If I wasn't so aggravated and in a rush to get my jack-o'-lanterns lit, I'd be on that like a witch on her broomstick.

He raises an eyebrow at my blatant ogling of him. "See something that you like?"

He's sitting there so casually, like he's not naked as a jaybird.

I lick my lips, and let my eyes wander down… down.

Damn!

I am one lucky lady, that's for sure.

"Ahem," Edward clears his throat, and my eyes snap up to meet his amused green ones.

I bend down, picking up his clothes that he'd discarded earlier, throwing them over his growing… issue. "Get dressed, we have stuff to do."

He stands up, and his dick stands too. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He gestures towards his manhood.

I roll my eyes at him. "I don't know, think of Emmett in a thong." It was comical, watching his face screw up the way it did, but it did the trick.

I smile innocently at him, but he scowls at me. "I'll go outside and light the jack-o'-lanterns." He grumbles, and I love him for being such a good sport. Have I said that I love him? Because I do, I love him so much.

"Thank you, babe, that would be a big help. Oh, could you get those bags out of my trunk? I forgot to get them out earlier." Going shopping is bad enough, but carrying that shit in, and putting it away… that just sucks.

He stops and looks at me. "Yeah, no problem. Where are your car keys?"

"They're in my purse, and it's on the hall table."

He nods his head. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I go to the kitchen to see what I can make us for dinner. I don't really want to cook, so maybe we can order something for delivery.

I start looking through the takeout menus we have collected over the years, when the doorbell rings, interrupting my perusal of the paper dinner-Gods.

Who in the hell would that be? Probably kids still trick-or-treating. I open the door without checking the peephole and there stands… Freddy Krueger again.

I huff, frustrated by his need to always play pranks. I don't have time for Edward's games, nor am I in the mood for it. "Edward, seriously, not this shit again?" I ask him, exasperated.

Edward doesn't say anything, stepping forward into the hallway slowly. It causes goosebumps to run over my body, and an eerie feeling to take up residence in my gut.

I laugh nervously. "Come on, Edward, enough with the Freddy Krueger shit."

He brings his hand up from his side, producing a gloved hand that had these knife-like fingers attached. What the hell? Where did that come from, and how did I not notice it before?

I am suddenly filled with doubt and fear. I start to back away from the man that is standing in my hallway.

"Edward?" My voice trembles.

The man, whoever he is, brings the gloved hand up to my wooden door and rakes it across and down, making deep grooves into the wood.

Now, I know that Edward loves to prank me, but he would never cause any kind of damage to my personal property like that. I look to the man, weighing my options.

He's blocking the doorway. I can try to get around him and possibly end up fighting him, or I can run like a motherfucker?

My momma didn't raise no fool… I turn around and run to the living room, hoping that I can make it to the door that leads out to the garage.

By the time I round the couch, I'm tripping over something and land hard onto my hands and knees.

When I manage to roll over, assessing what the fuck I'd tripped over, I discover - to my absolute horror - it's Edward's dead body, bloodied and mutilated beyond belief.

My heart pounds, lurching in my chest as I stare into his vacant, lifeless green eyes. "No, no…" I cry, sitting with my deceased love, holding his limp hand within my own.

I hear Freddy rake his claw across something else, causing me to jump. "I'm so sorry, babe." I tell Edward, as I close his eyes with my shaky hand.

I'll do anything to survive, to ensure that this fucker pays for taking away my love. I stand, looking down at Edward one last time as a tear slides from the corner of my eye. "I love you," I murmur.

I run towards the garage door, ripping it open and rushing inside.

It's dark in here; an attached garage that doesn't have any windows. I flip the switch on for the overhead lights, and they flicker several times, but they never come on completely.

I always keep a spare set of keys to the car out here, but in my emotional state I can't recall where I put them.

I don't want to die. That's the mantra I keep replaying in my head as I search the toolbox drawers and the shelves for the spare set of keys.

I'm trying my best to block the images of my dear, sweet Edward from my mind's eye, but those images are seared into my brain forever.

With no luck finding the other set of keys, I remember where the other set is… Edward has them, goddamn it. I rub the tears from my eyes, and steel myself for what I have to do.

I head back into the living room, over to my love's body. I try not to stare at his face, his beautiful face, and search his pockets. I retrieve the keys, clutching them tightly in my hand.

I stand and turn to run back to the garage, but I come face-to-face with the fucking monster that single-handedly destroyed my life.

I scream as his razor sharp, knife-like talons on his gloved hand comes down as he stabs me in the chest, twisting his bladed fingers right in my heart.

My body lands next to my love's. I feel so disappointed that I let him down, but at least we are going to be together, forever.

~ NoES ~

"Bella," I feel Edward shake me. "Baby, wake-up." His voice sounds so worried.

I open my eyes to find tears streaming down my face. My heart is racing and I sit up, looking around my living room. I look into the concerned eyes of the love of my life.

He's alive! I feel my chest. I'm alive! It was just a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" He rubs my back in soothing circles.

I swallow thickly and nod. "Uh, I think so." I let out a shaky breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He is such a supportive boyfriend.

I shake my head. "No, I don't think so, I'm sorry." I don't want to put that dream out there into the world and possibly breath life into it. It might seem stupid, but it's my way of ensuring something like that never happens.

He gives me a warm smile. "It's okay, baby. I understand. So, it's still Halloween. Do you want me to go out and light the jack-o'-lanterns?"

My eyes go wide in horror. "No!" I scream at him, causing him to startle. "I'm sorry," I apologize, "can we not do Halloween this year? I just want to stay locked up in the house, away from everything and everyone. I just want to lounge on the couch with you and cuddle." That nightmare seemed so real. It really fucked with my emotions.

He smiles that beautiful smile, the one that causes his eyes to crinkle at the corners. "I think that's a great idea, babe."

I snuggle into his side. "I love you, Edward."

He kisses the top of my head. "I love you too, my Bella."

As we're cuddled up on the couch watching It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, someone rings the doorbell. I get up to answer it, without checking the peephole, and wished I hadn't. Standing at my door is Freddy Fucking Krueger holding out his plastic pumpkin pail, saying "Trick or Treat" and I abruptly slam the door in his face and lock it.

Halloween is officially canceled in this house from here on out...


End file.
